


bratty

by mochis



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Anal Sex, Choking, Dom/sub Undertones, Hair-pulling, M/M, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:08:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24525892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mochis/pseuds/mochis
Summary: He might not look it, but Meis is a handful between the sheets. Luckily, Lio knows how to handle him.
Relationships: Lio Fotia/Meis
Kudos: 26





	bratty

**Author's Note:**

> this is mainly jolt's fuckign fault for mentioning meis + hair pulling, but also fuck u @ sam for talking abt meis getting all needy >:(((

Lio’s hips snapped particularly hard, then stilled. Meis almost threw a punch, settling for pushing back onto his cock with a frustrated groan. 

“Move, move, move,  _ move,”  _ he bit out, clutching the sheets tight. Fingers traced his backside, outlining the curve of his ass and the dip in his spine. Yet, Lio did not move. 

Fucker. 

Meis mustered a glare, peering over his shoulder to see Lio smiling a bit  _ too _ saccharinely. It almost always meant trouble. The blonde only met his glare evenly, leaning down until he was flush against Meis’ back, rolling his hips agonizingly slowly. 

“What did we say about being a  _ brat?”  _ Lio’s voice was so low, so close and so  _ hot,  _ sending shivers down the man’s spine as he murmured into his ear. One of Lio’s hands was gripping his hip tight, shifting further down to dig his nails into the flesh of his ass. His grip was possessive and demanding, saying so much more than the words leaving his mouth. It made Meis’ mind nearly short circuit, teeth biting into the pillow he was clutching. 

He vaguely felt Lio wrap his hair around his free hand once, twice. His head was yanked up, a startled moan tearing from his throat at the pressure on his scalp, and it was probably then that it all went downhill. Any attitude, any quips or smartassery he might have had disappeared in an instant. 

The hand gripping his ass suddenly came down hard, the sound echoing off the walls. Meis’ cock was leaking, tears welling up in his eyes at the overstimulation. Lio nearly pulled all the way out before slamming back into him, holding him by the hair like reins to a horse. 

“I asked you a  _ question _ , angel.” He said, his voice almost drowned out by the sound of another slap. 

“Sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry -  _ God,  _ Lio, I’m -  _ please,” _ Meis bounced against his lap, knuckles white as he reached for more sheets to bunch up and squeeze. Any energy he had for bitching and ordering had drained out of him. His legs felt like jelly, his ass stung like hell and only continued to because Lio certainly didn’t think Meis had learned his lesson well enough. “I need more, please, baby -”

Lio hummed, rubbing the bright red skin of Meis’ backside before bringing his hand down on it again. Meis jolted, hips stuttering against Lio’s with a choked sob. “You’re so much nicer when you beg, sweetheart. Makes me wanna spoil you.”

Tears rolled down Meis’ flushed cheeks, dripping onto the pillow beneath him. “Please, I’ll be good for you, just  _ touch _ me.”

A hand gripped the bse of his cock, squeezing tight. Not exactly the kind of touch he wanted, but he chased it either way, keening and grinding his hips back against Lio’s. The grip in his hair tightened, sparks of electricity running down his spine. 

“Control yourself, angel,” Lio was commanding, not asking. “Wouldn’t want to get punished, would you?” 

Meis shook his head, but his body was saying something else entirely. His hips stuttered against Lio’s cock, still trying to get more friction or at least get Lio to fucking  _ move  _ again. He was rolling into Meis much too slowly, undoubtedly eating up the way Meis was crying for him. 

He didn’t necessarily  _ want  _ to get Lio upset, and yet… 

Meis shifted his hips forward, almost completely off of Lio’s dick before sliding back, building his own rhythm despite whatever consequences were at stake. Lio didn’t do anything at first, simply let Meis use him for a few moments. It was almost all he needed, Meis was  _ right there -  _

Until he was flipped onto his back, a hand at his throat and the other pining his wrists above his head. The grip around his throat was tight,  _ just _ barely cutting off breathing while his nails dug into the skin of his wrists. 

“You just  _ never _ fucking learn, huh?” Lio’s voice bordered a growl, snapping his hips brutally against Meis’. “You’re just  _ begging _ to be ruined.”

A choked gasp was all Meis could manage, back arching off the bed. His head was swimming, black dots littering the corners of his vision the more Lio squeezed and pounded into him. 

He was in for a long night. 

**Author's Note:**

> I am bonobo . just monkey writing lio/meis smut   
> twitter @peachzinnie


End file.
